He's Hurting Me
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: Relationships don't always work out, and when Levi's mad, Petra never hears the end of it. And when Levi's REALLY mad, all the anger is taken out on Petra. (Domestic violence/abuse) (Minor swearing) (Modern Day)
1. Hangover

Levi woke up in the morning from the dim light seeping through the curtains. His back was to Petra's back. He rolled over to his other side and out of habit, rested his arm over Petra. She didn't wake, for once, she felt safe around him again, Levi had regained her trust for the night. He looked over her side at her face, he saw that her right eye was black. Petra had to explain to Levi what happened, because he did it, he was drunk, so drunk that he never remembered hitting her, but Petra didn't hardly care anymore, she was used to him abusing her now. Why didn't she leave? It was because she loved him. Levi finally got up, he went out to the kitchen and held his head for a while.

 _Damn hangover._

He looked over his shoulder at one of the kitchen counters, there were several empty bottles of all kinds of alcohol, and one half empty one.

 _Dammit! She must fucking hate me, I can be such an ass._

Levi shook his head at the thought.

 _No, she's just a dumb bitch anyways. Is she really worth my time anyway?_

Levi felt irritated that the thought even dared to cross his mind. Her cute little smile and soft, strawberry blonde hair, flashed through his mind.

 _Damn her fucking kiss, how can she do that? How does she play with me like this, playing my mind. I love her though, Petra's the sweetest living thing I know..._

What Levi didn't know, is that Petra wasn't playing with his mind, _he_ was manipulating _her_. Slaying her from the inside, convincing her every time to stay when she tried to leave, jumping to conclusions when she hung out with her friend Auruo. He heard the cute ringtone he had set up for Petra's contact on his phone. Levi picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked, over the phone could hear her sleepy little voice.

"Where are you? Are you here at home?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Go back to sleep baby, you sound tired." he suggested.

"Okay." she murmured. All of a sudden her head a small, sharp, pain-induced, screech over the phone slip through her throat.

"Petra, are you okay?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was rubbing my eyes and my black eye is still a bit tender." Petra answered. Levi winced at the thought, he did that to her, he caused her pain.

 _But why do I care, she's probably used to this pain I inflicted on her now..._

Levi shook away the thought. After a while, they hung up and Petra fell back asleep.

* * *

Petra thought she was home alone the next day, she had already gotten slapped in the face that morning and decided she had to do something to stop him, because he wouldn't. She grabbed her phone and tapped the contact the read, 'Auruo'. It picked up.

"Hello?" he asked over the phone. Auruo could hear Petra's crying, it wasn't loud, it was soft, but he could still hear it.

"Y-You have to save me, he won't stop!" she cried into the phone. Auruo knew right away what Petra was crying about, he knew Levi was trouble.

"I'll be right there, hang in there until I get over to you, okay?"

"O-Okay, thank you Auruo." Petra hung up, she was scared, and hoped that Levi truly wasn't home.

Petra was sitting on the floor next to her couch, crying into her hands. When Auruo got there, he opened the glass door to the living room she sat in. He walked over and went on both knees in front of her. She through her arms around his neck and he held her back. Petra burrowed her face in Auruo's shoulder for comfort as she began to cry harder.

"Shh, you're alright, I'm here." he murmured. Levi walked up, he was about to ask Petra something but stopped when he saw the two, but they never saw him. Levi was irritated.

 _Are you kidding me?!_

He watched a little longer, but they still didn't notice him standing there, his mind jumped to conclusions.

 _What do I have to fucking do to make her learn? If she doesn't like the feeling of pain, then she should figure it out by now. It's like trying to train damn dog._

Levi shook his head angerly and walked out of the room. What was her punishment going to be tonight? That's the thought that Levi pondered.


	2. Like a Dog

Levi picked up a knife from one of the kitchen drawers.

 _Am I really going to do this to her? Yes, this is her punishment for cheating on me like that with Auruo._

It was an hour after Auruo left and Petra was sitting in their mini library in the basement, Levi decided that something needed to be done, but he didn't realize, that Auruo was just there for Petra's comfort. He walked down the long flight of stairs that led to the basement and library, knife still gripped tightly in his hand. Levi stood at the library door, and stood there until his gaze rested on Petra. The strawberry blonde didn't notice him at first, she was way too engrossed in her book. She was leaned back on one of the shelves in a corner, a faint smile on her face, she enjoyed reading in complete silence. Petra looked up for a moment, and smiled sweetly at him, she had forgiven him for the time being, she just wanted to _please_ him.

"Hey Levi!" she greeted happily. She put a bookmark in her book and put it in the shelf. Levi walked up in front of her, knife still in hand, then she noticed it.

"Levi?" she was confused, why was he holding a knife? Then, all of a sudden, she didn't get too much time to think about it.

Levi grabbed her arm.

"Sorry Petra." he murmured, making a quick, skilled, slice down her arm with the knife. Petra fell to the ground in pain, she held onto her arm, and with her eyes closed, she silently cried and breathed through gritted teeth.

"L-Levi, what the hell?!" she asked, her voice trembling. Her arm began bleeding. Levi watched, pain in his eyes, she didn't make eye contact, but his true pain was, is that he was inflicting pain on his most beloved person in the world.

"You asshole!" Petra cursed at him, she finally made eye contact. Levi was taken aback at first, she never swore.

"Right now, I'm just thinking that all you're good for is sitting down and looking pretty!" he yelled at her. Petra took a moment, she looked pissed.

"You sexest peice of shit!" she cursed. That did it, right away she got a slap in the face and pushed back down. Petra looked up from where she sat, it hurt, she was in really bad pain.

"Go." Levi muttered darkly.

Petra sat and looked into his sharp eyes, she wanted to cry.

"I said leave! Haul ass!" he commanded. Despite her pain, Petra ran, she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom, she locked herself in, she felt so scared.

* * *

Levi was laying on the couch reading a book when she came out. She stopped and stood at the couch, looking at him. Levi looked up into Petra's troubled eyes, then back to his book. Petra sighed and sat down next to the couch on the floor, right next to his side. She rested her back up against the couch and Levi put his arm gently around her neck for a while. Petra looked down at her arm, the cut was shallow and already healing, it wouldn't leave a scar, and her black eye was fading away. Levi set down his book on the floor and retracted his arm from Petra's neck, he began gently stroking her soft hair. Petra know he didn't mean to make her feel like this, but she felt humiliated, she felt like a dog, but she just sat there, she was afraid if she got up, she'd be beaten. Petra felt herself begin silently cry.

 _Is this how my life is going to be?_ the thought rushed through her mind.

 _Poor thing..._ Levi thought. He only pitied her because he has been such an _ass_ to her, but he believed that she needed her punishments. Petra _needed_ to shape up, that was his true belief. His phone rang from in the kitchen and he stopped petting her hair and sat up. Levi put his hand under Petra's chin and gave her a quick kiss before going to answer his phone. Petra looked down.

 _Does he only love me for the pure pleasure of a 'pretty' girl in his house?_

Petra felt one tear run down her face, she wiped it away and she went for the patio door in the kitchen. She flipped up the lock and was about to open the door until Levi grabbed her good arm. Petra stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Come on baby don't leave." he murmured. Petra elbowed him away and put her hand on the handle of the door. Levi put his hands on her hips and closed his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Please, you're the most precious thing in the world to me." he told her.

She didn't believe it, not for a moment. Why would he abuse her like that, then tell her he loved her? Petra did love Levi, very much, but she'd never believe his apology. She was about to open the door when he held onto the sleeve of her shirt and dropped onto his knees.

"Baby please don't leave me!" he's was practically begging for her to stay now. This surprised Petra, Levi _never_ begged. She turned around and closed her eyes.

"Fine." she murmured. Levi stood up and she hugged him tightly, crying softly over his shoulder. He hugged her back, a smile tugging at his lips, he won her back.


	3. The Collar Around Her Neck

Petra sat on both knees in the middle of the living room floor, reading a book contently, Levi hadn't done anything to her for a while, she finally bleived he changed the night before when she was about to leave him.

Levi stood in one of him and Petra's hallways in their house. He held a black dog collar with white roses imprinted on it. This would teach her to stay, he knew it.

 _I'm just doing this because I love her._

Levi began to believe his _own lie_. Levi was abusing Petra and he never realized it.

Levi came up to Petra and she didn't notice the collar he held in his hand. He proceeded to move forward. Petra was about to get up to greet him but before she could even stand, he gently put a hand on her shoulder, indicating she stay how she was. So Petra stayed sitting on her knees as Levi stood behind her. She was just about to turn her head and look at him but it happened all too fast. Levi slipped the black collar in front of her and down to her neck, where he slipped the leather part of the collar through it's metal loop and pulled it tight before clipping it. Petra was so confused, and the collar around her neck was so tight, but not enough to choke her. Levi didn't put the extra length through the metal loop again but left it out so that if he ever needed to hold her back from something, he could. He gave it a little tug and Petra almost fell back. He walked away from her and as he walked down the stairs to the basement, a triumphant grin tugged at his lips. Petra looked down at the collar clinging tightly around her neck. She felt a tear roll down her face, she trusted him, but all of his 'I love you's were a lie, a _lie_. Petra could barely even wedge two fingers between her neck and collar.

Petra sat at the table, holding her head in her hands, crying. It was a week later and she was home alone, Levi had went out for a drink with Erwin, Mike, Moblit, and Hanji. Hanji didn't drink too much, but she liked the food at the bar, so she took up the offer to go with. Petra's right eye was tender after getting hit in the eye the day before. Her eye didn't swell, it just was a dark shade of purple, almost like she put eye shadow on just one eye. Petra heard a knock on the door and she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, whoever was here, she didn't want them to see her cry. She looked down at the collar tight around her neck, she sadly couldn't hide that from anyone. Petra walked over to the door and opened it.

"H-Hello?" she asked, Eren was standing there in front of her.

"Hi there Petra!" he greeted, then he saw the tight collar around her neck and her black eye.

"Petra, why do you have this collar?" he was going for the clip on it, he wanted to make sure it wasn't too tight. Petra backed away from his reach, she was always afraid now when people went near her. Her black eye made him a little suspicious.

"D-Don't touch me! Oh I'm so sorry, I'm not supposed t-to raise my voice!" she apologized frantically, she looked like she was braced as if Eren was going to hit her.

"Petra, I just wanted to ask Levi something. You're okay." Eren reassured her. He reached out to touch her black eye and she jumped back, closing the door in his face and running to the living room. Petra sat on the couch, the hood on the faded pink hoodie she was wearing covered her head. Eren came inside and sat next to her. He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Answer me. Why is there a collar around you're neck? It looks way too tight." he asked again. He pulled the hood off her head. Eren tried to put two fingers between her neck and the collar, he couldn't barely even fit one.

"Oh my _God_ , who would even do this to a sweet girl like you?" Eren murmured to her, loosening the collar.

Complete silence. Petra just looked down at his hands loosening the tight collar around her neck. Eren didn't take her collar off, just loosened it enough for it to be as comfy as a collar can get. He gave it a quick tug to make sure it was secure around her neck.

"There you go, better?" he asked, the collar was loose, but not enough to slip it over her head. Petra nodded, it _was_ better.

"Thank you." she thanked. Eren stood up and Petra did too to walk him to the door. She suddenly stopped and whipped around, hugging Eren tightly before they even left the living room, she began crying softly. Eren hugged her back, then a question tugged at his mind,

 _Why is her eye black?_

Petra still held on and so did Eren.

"Don't leave me, please, save me." she choked out.

"I won't leave you, not until I talk to Levi." Eren promised her.

 _Levi's the only one responsible for her pain._

Eren felt anger surge through him while he still hugged Petra close to him, who would do this to such a sweet girl?

They didn't notice Levi come home as he leaned on the doorway to the living room. Levi didn't seem angry, there was just a little bit of an angry glint in his eyes. Why would Jaegar even dare to touch Petra?

"Ahem." Levi grunted. Petra turned her head but the two didn't let go of each other. Eren just looked irritatedly into Levi's eyes.

"Why the hell are you here Jaegar?" Levi asked, standing up straight.

"Well, you can tell me why her right eye is black, and why her collar was so tight around her neck. She didn't seem like she even wanted it on her." Eren told him calmly. He let go of Petra but she only hugged tighter. Eren put a hand on the back of the short girl's head. She looked up and he took a glance down at her troubled eyes.

"You'll be fine." Eren murmured to her. He looked back up angerly into Levi's eyes.

"Answer me dammit." Levi snapped to him, walking over across the room to them. Petra looked worriedly over her shoulder at Levi, then back at Eren.

"She needs to learn not to be a little shit like your sister."

Eren glared at him,

 _How dare he bring Mikasa into this?!_

As Levi neared, Eren let go of Petra.

"Get behind me." Eren ordered. Petra nodded and got behind him, holding tightly to his shirt. Eren reached behind himself to put his hand on Petra's shoulder to comfort her. Levi glared at Eren.

"Get your filthy hand off her."

"Don't see a ring on her."

"Yeah but I put a collar on her for a reason."

Petra closed her eyes and held tighter to Eren.

"Now Petra darling, what do I have to do to keep you in line?" Levi asked.

Petra felt her breath catch as she clung even tighter to Eren, she felt herself silently crying.

"You won't lay a hand on her." Eren muttered.

"You let me go about my business." Levi told him. Eren looked back at Petra.

"Alright." Eren finally muttered. Petra looked up, horror in her eyes.

 _Why would he leave me? He said he'd help._

"I'll visit you later Petra." Eren murmured to her. Petra let go and he walked out the door, glaring one last time at Levi.

After Eren left, the first thing Levi did was tighten her collar again.


	4. Say Something

A month later Petra sat on the floor in front of the chair Levi was sitting in, her back resting against his legs. She learned that as long as she listened to his commands, nothing would happen to her, just maybe get yelled at every-once-in-a-while. Petra still felt scared whenever somebody touched her, though. Levi was holding tight to the extra length of her collar that hung loose and running his fingers through her hair. She felt like a damn _dog_ again, she _hated_ it.

 _What did I ever do to him?_

Petra sighed, her eyes closed.

 _What did I do to make him lose his temper?_

She opened her eyes and tried to relax but she couldn't, there were so many questions that tugged at her mind.

 _Why does he treat me like a dog?_

Petra wanted to cry but she kept quiet.

 _Why do I love him?_

She sighed again and looked down. All she ever wanted to do was to please him, so she tried her hardest to listen and cope with this.

'It was never like this in the start of this relationship. He used to love me.'

Then she remembered, when he started drinking is when this started. Levi stopped running his fingers through her hair when a car horn honked. He was going for a drink that night with a few friends and they were here to pick him up. Levi got up and Petra tried to persuade him not to go.

"You can't keep drinking like this dammit!" then she covered her mouth quickly, she wasn't suppose to raise her voice. All that happened is that she got a slap in the face and he left the house.

Petra glanced out the window as the car pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Later that night, she was tied to the bedpost by a leash clipped onto her collar, while Levi slept peacefully in bed. He had come home drunk that night and had told Petra, 'If you're going to be a bitch, then I'll treat you like the dog you are.'

* * *

Another long month passed, without Petra feeling the hot sun on her head from the outside, she was afraid to leave the house. So, she sat and did one of her favorite pass-times, playing the piano. There was a very nice black one in the living room, she remembered Levi had taught her how to play it a long time ago when she first started living there. It was getting late, he was home with her doing only God knows what. She played more of a slow, saddening, but soothing, tune.

Levi was doing the dishes as her heard her start to play the piano. He began to remember how they'd sit for hours, enjoying each other's company and playing the piano. Levi stopped what he was doing and went over to the living room, leaning on the door frame, watching her as she contently played, humming a sweet tune. He sighed.

 _Damn, I'm such an ass._

Levi shook his head and went over to her, sitting on the bench next to her and playing the same tune as her. Petra was taken aback a little, he hadn't really been this friendly towards her in a while. He stopped and so did she.

"Do you remember _Say Something_?" Levi asked. Petra nodded and smiled. Levi began playing the first part.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you..._

Petra joined in, then she sang the next part.

 _I'll be the one if you want me to..._

She rested the side of her head on his shoulder. Then they sang together:

 _Anywhere I, would have followed you... Say something I'm giving up on you!... And I... am feeling so small._

Petra smiled.

 _It was over my head, I'm nothing at all... And I... will stumble and fall..._

They sang for a while, and finally, at the end, Petra fell asleep. Levi sang the last verse:

 _Say something..._

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her sleeping body to bed.


	5. After-Life

**Do you believe in reincarnation?**

* * *

Petra stood the next day doing dishes before Levi came up and asked her to. He came up behind her, hands gripped onto her hips and his chin rested gently on her shoulder. Petra blushed, Levi hadn't been real, 'lovey-dovey' in a while with her.

"L-Levi?" she asked, still blushing, setting down what she was doing.

"Shh, relax." he murmured to her, rubbing his hands gently from her lower back to her shoulders, then he kissed her on the neck. Levi gently moved his hands from her shoulders down to her wrists. Petra smiled, she had an idea.

"You want to help me?"

"Oh yeah." he put his hands back on her shoulders and pressed his body to her's. Petra turned around before he could do anything and handed him a plate and a towel.

"Thank you." she murmured, smiling and rubbing his head before walking away. Petra walked down one of the hallways in their house and Levi followed without her knowledge, he wasn't quite finished yet. He grabed her left arm and spun her around, holding the arm up and pressed to the wall as she held onto his shoulder with the other.

"I wasn't really finished yet."

He put his hand by her head.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, yeah..." it got a little awkward for both. Then, their lips pressed together as Levi pulled her into a long kiss. Petra pulled her head back until it rested on the wall, she didn't mind being kissed, but long enough was long enough.

"I really think, you're a beautiful girl, inside and out." Levi told her, letting go of her arm and putting his hands back on her hips, slowly moving them up, until they were resting on her waist under her shirt.

"And I'm really sorry, for losing my temper with you." he apologized.

Petra was taken aback, Levi never apologized to her, no matter what, to him, it was always her fault for everything.

Petra looked down at his hands around her waist.

"Gee wiz, if you're going to lift up my shirt like that, might as well not have it on." she smiled, taking it off and dropping it down to the ground, now all she had on for a top was her black, lacey, bra. Levi held Petra's arms high above her head as far as she could stretch them, back pressed against the wall. Petra felt herself feel, different. There was a new excitement burning up inside her. Like instinct, Levi kissed where her neck connected to her chest, her arms still held up. There was a knock at the door, but neither heard it. He didn't come in right away, but it was Eren, he promised Petra he'd visit her, to make sure she was okay, especially after the marks on her from her, 'punishments'. Levi and Petra's lips were just about to get pulled into another kiss until Eren got impatient and let himself in.

"Hey uhh Petra! Are you home- oh." he stopped in the hallway to the living room and stared at the sight of Levi holding Petra's arms up with her back to the wall and only wearing a bra for a top.

Levi turned his head and glared over his shoulder at Eren, Petra blushed, it was _really_ awkward now.

"Jaegar..." Levi muttered, keeping Petra like she was as she stared back at Eren, her eyes wide and cheeks bright red still.

"Am I interrupting something...?" Eren asked awkwardly.

"Yes." Petra answered this time.

"Sorry!" Eren apologized quickly and ran out of the house. Levi looked back in Petra's soft eyes.

"Where were we?"

"A new level." Petra answered, pulling herself free and grabbing his wrist, leading him through the house and into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and he pushed down on her shoulders, making he lie on her back as he pinned her down.

"You may continue." she murmured with delight. They kissed again. That night there was a lot of that, but Petra didn't mind. The kisses that were planted on her lips were gentle, and the ones on her neck and back were rough, but once again, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

Levi woke with a jolt the next morning, he had had a nightmare, he dreamt that Petra had left him. He looked down, his arms were around her waist as Petra was snuggled up close to him on her side, her forehead resting pressed up against the crook of his neck, a faint smile on her sleeping face. Levi looked over her side gently, careful not to wake her, she was too cute. He looked out the open bedroom door at her shirt, crumpled up and laying on the floor. On the bedroom floor next to the bed was her shorts she was wearing the night before. Levi looked back at Petra, only in her bra and panties, which he so badly wanted to take off of her as well, but she had her limits, sadly. Next to her shorts that laid on the floor, was her collar, he had taken it off of her, seeing that there was hardly any point. Levi rested his head back down and put his arms around Petra's waist again.

"Levi..." Petra complained in her sleep. She snuggled closer and sighed.

Levi put a hand on the back of her head and stroked her soft hair, she was so cute when she was sleeping. Petra woke, and looked up at his gentle eyes.

"Good, morning." she sounded really sleepy. Petra tried to blink away the sleep.

"Go back to sleep, you sound tired..."

Petra nodded and nuzzled herself a little closer, and Levi held tighter to her.

 _She's a cute little shit..._

"Sorry if last night was a little awkward." Levi apologized.

"That's alright."

"You have nothing to offer anyways." he joked.

Petra's eyes flew open, she was pissed.

"I have _so_ much to offer!"

"Like what?"

"I-I-uhh,"

She searched for an answer.

"I'm a good kisser!"

 _Damn hope she's not lying._

"Prove it." Levi challenged.

"Fine."

Petra propped herself half-way up with an elbow and her lips pressed with his. Levi put his hands on the back of her head, then she pulled away.

"Sorry if I got carried away!"

"No, Petra, you're fine."

Petra loved the way he said her name in a gentle tone like that.

Levi led Petra into another long kiss, her eyes widened, her cheeks bright red as she felt her lip get bit gently.

* * *

Petra jolted awake the next morning, she had a dream, a weird one at that. She woke alone, Levi already got up. Petra got up, put her shorts back on and walked into the hall, put on her shirt and saw Levi in the kitchen, she ran to him, like a scared child who couldn't find their mother in a store, then found them in the next aisle. She hugged him tightly, tears in her fiery orange eyes.

"Petra, Petra calm down."

She let go.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked her.

"I-I had this dream..."

"Carry on."

"We-We were in a military, something called the Survey Corps, and-and I always called you Captain, never your name, and we fought these weird naked giants called titans and everyone was there, Eren was a fucking Titan, and so was Annie and she was a fucking badass! Mikasa was some type of war-goddess, and Hanji was even more psycho-pathic than she is right now and-" Petra tried to explain quickly but Levi cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"You weren't suppose to remember." he murmured.

"Remember? Don't tell me everything was true..."

Levi nodded.

"Wait, how do you know I'm not just having dreams?"

"Because I have them too."

Petra leaned into his embrace.

"Do you know how I died?"

Levi only nodded again.

"Please tell me."

"You don't want to know." he told her, stroking her soft hair.

"But I do..." there was a long pause. "Who else remembers?"

"Everyone."

"Can we talk to someone?"

"I'll call up Erwin."

Levi let go of her and grabbed his phone.

Before long, Erwin was over with Hanji and Annie. Annie had tears in her eyes but kept a straight poker face.

Petra sat down, she was really curious.

"I want a question to one simple thing." Petra told Erwin.

"I'm listening."

"Levi won't tell me how I died, I really want to know."

Annie's tears did run down her face silently now. Hanji had a sad look in her eyes, and Erwin and Levi both looked at Annie, giving her the look that she should say something.

"I, killed you." Annie choked out.

Petra went wide-eyed, she just found out her bestfriend killed her in their past life over a thousand years ago.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to kill anyone, I killed all of Levi's team and thousands of other people." Annie apologized. She put up her hood on her favorite hoodie and covered her face with her knees so nobody saw her cry, hugging her arms around her legs, pulling them close to her chest.

Petra looked down and bit her lower lip, she felt a little scared.

"It wasn't Annie's choice to do any of the horrible things she did." Hanji explained. "Annie was forced by her father to treat the world as her enemy, and her two friends, Reiner and Bertholdt, pushed her along."

Annie stood up.

"May I be excused?"

Erwin nodded and she stepped outside and sat on the stairs outside, just to calm down a little.

"I wish I never had that damn dream." Petra murmured.


End file.
